Gripped and Raised from Perdition
by shadowdemontenma
Summary: Begins during ssn 3. Between Ghostfacers and Long Distance Call. Sam and Dean take a job in the little town of Story Indiana. What troubles will they encounter in Nashville, Story and the areas in between. Rated Ma to be safe. Not exactly sure where I'm going with this. Only have a few basic plans. :/ Sorry if you hate it! No trolling lol
1. Chapter 1

Gripped and Raised from Perdition

Dean turned his '67 Impala down the dusty road in Nashville, Indiana. He and Sam were following a lead from Bobby. Typical signs that only a Hunter would catch. A couple missing person every couple years. All cold cases, the police just assumed the victims just decided to leave. They were just too busy eating their donuts to see the pattern and know what was really going on. One thing was for damn sure. Whatever it was, he and Sam would put an end to it. They had just left the house of the latest victim. Just like the others, He was a married man in his thirties. And he disappeared in the middle of the night. Their wives all had the same story. He had been acting strange. They had got in a fight. They went bed. And the wife would wake in the middle of the night to him gone, and the window open. Nothing would be missing, not even clothes. He was just gone.

There was nothing unusual at the vic's house. No EMF. They didn't see any sulfur around the windows or doors. It honestly looked like the men just left. And they couldn't find any connection between the men. They all worked in different places, had different hangouts. But that could be tomorrow's problem. For now, all Dean wanted was a bacon cheeseburger and a beer from a local bar, and a bed to crash on. Sam had been quiet for the last half hour, but Dean was okay with that. It was just one of those nights.

As the pulled into the parking lot of The Ordinary, a Orange '69 Camaro cut them off and glided into the parking spot the Impala was about to occupy.

"Asshole," Dean muttered as he pulled into another space. Sam just chuckled at Dean's choice of expletive. They walked into the bar and sat at a booth. The bar had an old time feel… just like the rest of the town. It almost reminded Dean of Burkitsville. He shuddered at the thought. _'please don't let this be another Burkitsville, I will never come to Indiana again if it is'_ he thought to himself. Across the table Sam pulled out his laptop, and began to do research on the area.

"Dude, not tonight. You seriously need to relax some. Have a drink or two. Hit on the waitress or something." Dean frowned at his brother, which turned into a grin as the waitress walked up. Sam was frowning now. The waitress was old enough to be a grandmother. And she looked like she had a permanent scowl on her face. Dean couldn't help but chuckle. After taking their order the waitress walked away… Dean took a nice, long, look around the restaurant and bar. He saw exactly what he wanted to see. There was a lean blonde chatting with the bartender. She looked sexy as hell in a white dress and leather jacket. The bartender poured them each a shot and they tipped them back together. Dean sidled up to the bar and leaned up against the bar beside her.

"That was a good one, Tess." The bartender laughed out as he poured two more shots. The blonde tipped back the amber liquid once more.

"Tess, huh? That's a pretty name." Dean said, flashing his famous, get-in-your-panties smile.

"…well aren't you just a tall glass of generic water?" Tess retorted, giving him a once over. She handed the bartender a twenty, and walked out the door. Dean followed after her.

"Are you from around here?" Dean asked determined. She didn't reply, she just gave him a disgusted look as she jumped into the orange Camaro, Dukes of Hazzard style, and sped off. Dean stood there shocked for a moment, and when he walked back in, Sam was chuckling.

"You get her number?" He asked.

"Bite me." Dean said. He then plopped into the booth and took a big bite of his juicy cheeseburger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam and Dean had talked to the locals and decided to stay at the Story Inn, in the nearby town of Story. It was one of the town's major attractions. It was small, rustic, and haunted. Or so the story goes. When they pulled up to the inn, Sam noticed the orange Camaro down the road, but doesn't say anything. They end up having to get 2 separate rooms so they didn't have to share one bed. But neither of them would be in the one the legend revolved around. Not that Dean cared, they had already ruled out ghosts. This "Blue Lady Ghost" was probably just made to draw in the tourists and the money. The rooms were nice. They had big comfortable beds sitting in the middle, surrounded by antique handmade desks, dressers, and chests. It was set up like someone's personal room. They sure did everything authentic here. Authentic straight down to the creaking bed. It made an awful noise when you laid down… or moved… Sam sighed. It was going to be a really long night.

"You find anything yet?" Dean asked impatiently. Sam ignored the question. They'd been searching for hours. There was no solid connection between the men. Without a connection, there was no place to look for clues. It was honestly started to look like a dead end. Maybe the men actually took off… But Bobby seemed so sure. They just had to keep digging. "Well I'm gonna go get something to eat. Want anything?" Sam shook his head vehemently, eyes never leaving the screen

Dean drove back to Nashville. After filling his stomach at the Holy Cow Restaurant, Dean decided to take a walk around town, maybe he could find something. There were a bunch of shops all closely packed together, probably to encourage walking. It was a beautiful place. But they weren't here for vacation… but that didn't mean Dean couldn't have some fun…

Dean swore he kept seeing Tess, but every time he ran to find her, she was gone. He even saw the Camaro a few times. It started to get late, and the shops were closing. He walked back to the Impala and headed back to Story.

"What took you so long? Thought you were just getting something to eat. Or were you preying on the town's women?" Sam inquired as Dean walked through the door. Dean tossed an unfamiliar leather backpack to Sam. It was new and packed full.

"I bought you a gift… it's a new survival pack. That pack is handmade. Pretty cool, huh?" Dean grinned as Sam began to pull the "survival gear" out of the pack. Tequila. Jaegermeister. Some pink handled knives. Chocolate fudge. A picture of Dean dressed like a cowboy made to look like an old wanted poster from the Old Tyme Portraits place. An old style burlap bag of salt. And a custom t-shirt reading "I started the Apocalypse and all I got was this t-shirt."

"Seriously. This is what you were doing while I was working?" Sam almost looked angry.

"Why can't you just appreciate what I did for you? Bitch." Dean pretended to be hurt.

"Jerk." Sam shoved everything back in the bag and tossed in on his bed.

"You still haven't found anything have you?" Dean frowned sitting beside Sam.

"Nothing much. But I might have an idea as to what took them. I talked to Bobby again. He said that dad went on a hunt similar to this once… said to check under their beds." Sam just looked at Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean hated mysterious hints. Why couldn't Bobby just tell them what to look for rather that giving some riddle. Check under the bed. What were they looking for, the boogeyman? Sam seemed worried but wouldn't say anything, so whatever that moose had going on up there must be pretty bad. They arrived at the first victims house and it was like DejaVu. Perfectly clean with no signs of something weird going on. They went upstairs to the master bedroom. Dean flipped up the bed skirt and leaned down. Nothing obvious. So he laid down and crawled partially under. Wedged between the box spring and the wooden slats of the bed frame was a small piece of wood with a black carving on it.

"witch." Dean said while standing up. Sam took the small piece of wood. It looked like a slice of a tree branch. About an inch across. The carvings had been burned into the wood, then the pieces had been painted with a clear gloss. Whoever it belonged to, clearly took care of their magical items. The more Sam stared at it the more he came to realize what it was.

"Runes. This witch uses runes..." Sam sputtered. Dean of course had a blank look on his face. "Runes are a form of divination and also form an alphabet. This must belong to an old witch. If she's pissed off... we may need some help."

Sam and Dean went to all the victims homes and gathered the Runes. Sam made a list of all the ones they had, and the ones they were missing. Now if only they could figure out what the witch was doing with the bodies. After a quick call to Bobby, Sam and Dean traveled to Nashville to grab a bite. They went to Big Woods Pizzeria and Pub and did the Beer Sampler while waiting for their order. A busty waitress with a "keep calm and Quaff on" shirt was trying to get Dean's attention, but he was distracted... By a bright orange camaro turning down an alley.

"Tess." Dean stated, before standing and marching out the door to confront the woman who turned him down.


	4. Chapter 4

GaRfP ch. 4

Dean followed the car down the alley. It was parked behind a building and Tess was getting out slowly, looking all around. It looked like she didn't want to be followed... That's suspicious. Dean switched to hunter mode. Tess peeked into a doorway, then slipped inside the building. Dean pulled back and decided to wait... But he'd check her car while she was inside. Peering into the front seat, Dean saw an old black leather journal, a flashlight, a small purse, a stack of cassette tapes, and something that blew his mind... one small slice of wood with a charred mark... a rune. Dean ducked out of the car and booked it back into the restaurant. When he got to the table, the pizza was already there and Sam was eating.

"Its Tess." Dean said quietly. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"whats Tess?" Sam said bluntly. Dean made a shh noise.

"Tess is the Witch... I found a Rune in her car. And I think I know where shes gonna hit next." Dean stated calmly. Dean didn't usually get the chance to confuse Sam. And the look on the moose's face was priceless. Sam didn't understand how Dean could figure this out faster than him... he was the brains of the operation right? The taller Winchester brother finished his pizza in silence, While the older brother gloated.

Sam and Dean walked up to the door that Dean had seen Tess go through earlier, quietly. It was dark outside and they weren't sure what was going to happen. The Orange Camaro was no longer there, but they weren't taking any chances, Sam opened the door and went in first. Dean followed right after. They were inside the leather store... weird. They searched high and low but didn't find any runes or anything else witchcraft related either. So why did the Witch come in so secretly. They gave up for the night, ready to call Bobby with an update and get some sleep. But what they saw when they walked out the door made them stop dead in their track. A bright orange Camaro, with a beautiful blonde in daisy dukes, a tank top, boots and leather jacket; leaning on the hood.

"Hey boys." Tess smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

GaRfP 5

Sam and Dean were trapped between a building and a Witch... not a good situation.

"So what are 2 out of towners doing sneaking around this late at night... and it better be a good answer." Tess' face became very serious

"Whats a Witch like u doing in a leather shop? Dean retorted Tess' jaw dropped, then snapped shut. A look of anger crossed her face... then amusement? She suddenly burst out laughing... this didn't look good...

"You think I'm a witch? Oh wait that means you think a witch is the one who caused the disappearances. That's even funnier. I suppose you aren't too far off, but I just thought the famous Winchester brothers would have already figured it out." Tess laughed some more. It was a beautiful sound.

"if you're not a Witch, then what are you?" Sam asked clearly off his game.

"Let me show you." Tess stood up straight and started to walk to the truck of her car, she popped it open and waited for the boys to follow. What Sam and Dean saw next caused their jaws to drop. Tess' truck matched their own almost to a T. "I'm a hunter. And my names not Tess. Its Riley."

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have to get ready for work now and my twin sister is stopping by to get the laptop she let me borrow while I'm gone and I thought this was a good place to stop.**


	6. Chapter 6

GaRfP 6:

_sorry for the long wait. Here's a new chapter. PS... I did catch a lot of spelling mistakes, I'm gonna try to improve on that in the future._

"I'm a hunter. And my name's not Tess, it's Riley." the blonde stated.

"Then why is there a rune in your car?" Dean scoffed. "Its identical to the ones from the victims houses, and witches like to leave that crap around."

"We're dealing with a ghost. The ghost of the Blue Lady actually. The very one from the B&amp;B you're staying in. I've been here for two weeks doing research. I thought a witch too at first. But i'm also a rookie. I figured you would have figured it out immediately. I figured you'd swipe this case right out from under me." Riley slammed the trunk lid with ease, and walked around to the drivers side.

"The runes...why would a ghost be leaving them?" Sam inquired.

"Good question. The Blue Lady was having quite the affair. He was a married man. They would meet in the Garden Room. Naturally it didn't last and things were broke off. He was a witch." Riley slipped into the Camaro and started the engine.

"Let me guess. He used the runes." Dean concluded.

"And our ghost killed him. Now she kills the cheaters that visit her room." Riley reversed and sped away after that.

"Dean... you remember the first case we worked together, when I was at school... right before Jess?"

"Yeah. This isn't a ghost. Its a Woman in White. And Riley doesn't have any clue. She's gonna get herself killed." Dean and Sam made for the Impala, to chase after the newbie hunter.


End file.
